


On The Ice

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [47]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick go ice skating.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Schitt Year [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253942
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

The first time David thought about Patrick as an ice skater was when Marcy sent him a photo of a younger Patrick standing in the middle of a skating rink dressed in his hockey uniform, holding his helmet and hockey stick, smiling proudly for the camera.

When asked if he missed it, missed skating, Patrick shrugged his shoulders and replied ‘I guess,’ before turning his attention back to the tax form in front of him.

A week later when he came home and found Patrick watching reruns of a hockey game David knew what he had to do for his fiance. David hated the idea but loved Patrick more.

***

The skating rink was almost empty when they arrived David was relieved to see.

David looked horrified at the rented skates but seeing how happy Patrick looked as he strapped them on, David swallowed his complaints and pulled the worn skates on, reminding himself with a shudder to throw those socks out when he got home.

‘You’re sure you want to do this?’ Patrick asked as he laced the boots up.

‘Yeah. I told you I had private lessons with Elvis Stojko when I was eight, I know how to skate,’ David replied, looking down at the scuffed skates on his feet. The rental skates he currently wore were a far cry from the bright white figure skates he had worn as a child.

Patrick stood, holding himself confidently on the blades.

David sat for a minute, at the edge of the ice, watching Patrick smiling down at him, before stepping on the ice. 

‘You coming David?’ Patrick asked, maintaining his confident stance even though he was now on the slippery ice.

'I'll be right there,' David called from the edge of the rink. Patrick smiled before spinning on his skates and heading across the ice.

It had been a couple of years since Patrick had had an opportunity to skate, not having gone out since before he came to Schitt’s Creek. He was pleased to find that he hadn’t lost the skills he’d developed over the years of playing hockey.

He sped up and slowed down, testing his legs and balance on the ice as he made his way around the rink. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed himself out on the ice. How freeing it had been to skate, his solid legs built more for hockey than running.

Patrick was about three quarters of the way back around when he looked up and saw David stepping onto the ice.

David slipped, one leg jerking out from under him. He managed to grab the railing before he fell completely. Everything he had learnt from the lessons with Stojko completely forgotten.

'You ok David?' Patrick asked as he skated up beside his fiance.

'Yep. All good,' David muttered, his knees bent in an awkward squatting position as he held himself tightly against the edge.

'Let me help you,' Patrick said, holding out his hand.

'Don't! Don't touch me,' David said as his skates slipped across the ice, 'just give me a second.' He had hoped that muscle memory would be enough to see him through this experience, enough that he would be able to hold his own with Patrick, but his legs had other ideas and somehow turned to lead and jelly the instant the blades of his skates touched the ice.

Patrick moved back to give David room. David carefully pulled himself so he was at least standing upright, but didn't let go of the railing. Slowly he slid, rather than skated, around the edge of the rink, Patrick slowly skating beside him.

‘You don’t have to wait for me,’ David muttered, angry at himself for not being able to do what came to Patrick so easily.

'David let me help you,' Patrick said, offering his hand again.

David slowly let one hand fall from the railing. As he tried to skate more independently his balance disappeared again and he started to fall.

'Fuck,' he muttered, but Patrick was quick to grab David's arm and help him stand again.

This time Patrick wound his arm around David's waist, holding him tightly.

'I'll pull you down with me,' David said trying to pull himself away from Patrick and closer to the railing.

'That won't happen,' Patrick tightened his grip and skated slowly beside David. David still held the rail with one hand, but having Patrick at his side gave David the extra balance he needed.

‘How the fuck are you still upright?’ David asked, he could feel how much he was pulling Patrick to the side, but instead of tumbling down like gravity seemed to want David to do, Patrick remained steady, like he was standing on solid ground.

Patrick only shrugged in reply.

Years of playing hockey had helped Patrick maintain his balance in all sorts of situations. David clinging to his side as they made their way around the rink was a much more appealing option than being slammed into the boards by a player from the opposing team travelling at full speed.

After two slow circulations around the rink with Patrick's arm around his waist, David finally let go of the railing, relying solely on Patrick to keep him upright.

‘You’re doing really well David,’ Patrick said, squeezing his side.

‘That’s a fucking lie,’ David said as he watched a small child go flying passed him on skates so tiny he was amazed they even made them that size.

'Can we try something?' Patrick asked.

'Maybe…,' David said nervously.

'Trust me,' Patrick kissed David's cheek, then started moving away from David.

'What! Don't leave me out here,' David cried, realising he was too far away from the railing to make it on his own without falling spectacularly.

Patrick stopped just in front of David, taking David's hands in his.

'I've got you. I’m not going anywhere,' Patrick said confidently.

David leaned into Patrick's grip, finding it strong and steady.

Slowly they moved around the rink, David skating forward, Patrick skating backwards, never letting his grip falter. The only time he took his eyes off David was to occasionally glance behind him to ensure the way was clear.

'Bet this isn't what you were expecting when I suggested we go skating,' David said.

'I don't know, this seems pretty good to me,' Patrick smiled broadly, squeezing David's hands.

David started watching his feet less and less, instead looking at Patrick's face or occasionally around the rink.

‘You’re doing really well,’ Patrick said, running his thumb across the back of David’s hand, ‘did you want to try skating by yourself?’

David’s hands instantly tightened around Patrick’s, ‘don’t,’ he said.

‘I won’t let you go,’ Patrick promised, ‘if you want to try on your own, I’ll be right here. I promise.’

David skated for a little more, holding Patrick’s hands tightly.

‘Ok… maybe I could try?’ David said. Patrick’s smile only broadened.

He didn’t pull his hands away like David had feared, instead he simply opened his hands so David was free to pull away at any point.

‘I’m right here,’ Patrick nodded. David took a minute but slowly lifted his hands from Patrick’s.

His legs shook but he managed to stay upright as they moved slowly around the rink, Patrick staying in front of him, arms out at the ready the entire time.

After two full turns around the rink without support David asked if they could sit down, his feet and legs aching from the pressure standing on skates caused.

‘Of course,’ Patrick said, taking David’s hand as they skated off the rink.

When they got to the edge of the ice Patrick stopped David and pulled him into his arms.

'I'm so proud of you,' Patrick said, kissing David's neck.

David rolled his eyes, not feeling like he deserved Patrick’s pride at that moment, especially as another child skated passed them at full speed, throwing in a spin for good measure.

‘I mean it David,’ Patrick cupped David’s cheek, ‘you didn’t have to do this for me.’

‘You shouldn’t miss out on things because of me,’ David whispered. Patrick pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

‘I’m not missing out on anything, David,’ Patrick breathed against David’s lips.

David blushed, trying to suppress a smile. He looked towards the roof, trying to stop the tears that were filling his eyes from falling.

For a second he had forgotten he was still standing on his skates on the ice and lifting his head shifted his balance.

‘Fuck,’ he cried as his feet shifted in opposite directions on the ice. Patrick’s arms were around him in an instant, holding him firm.

‘Let’s get some hot chocolate,’ Patrick said, his eyes dancing with laughter.

They made their way off the ice and changed out of their skates.

Patrick ordered two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows at the small cafe and joined David at the table.

‘Thank you for doing that for me David,’ Patrick said, taking David’s hand in his.

‘Guess I didn’t remember much from Elvis’ lessons,’ David said as the hot chocolate was put in front of him.

Patrick smiled at him over the rim of his mug, ‘worked out pretty well to me.’

David knew he had been out skated by children that could barely walk, that his legs would hurt in the morning, that Patrick loved him more than anything and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
